


A Lesson in Humility

by Bipolar_Armitage_Hux



Series: The Lost Age [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, BDSM Scene, Bottom Dorian Pavus, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Choking, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Iron Bull Top, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Porn with Feelings, S&M, Sub Dorian Pavus, Sub Iron Bull, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux/pseuds/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaeto usually just has non-sexual BDSM, but he really wanted to make his boys happy. (Kaeto doesn’t force himself into sex, he’s grey-asexual. This is one of the first times he felt the desire to have sex, normally he’s happy just to sit back and let them fuck the life out of each other.) Kaeto’s the dom, Bull’s the second in command. Dorian is very much the sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Humility

**Author's Note:**

> This has strong sexual content and does not develop the story at all, this is just for fun. It's not necessary to read this to understand the rest of the series so feel free to skip it if porn isn't really your thing.  
> Very much pays homage to Tab Kimpton’s work Sir, Butler & Boy.  
> Kaeto speaks with smatterings of Antivan (well, Spanish) since he was raised in Antiva.  
> The original version was posted on my Dragon Age porn tumblr but I adapted it somewhat.

Kaeto his hand reached down to Iron Bull, whose chin was rested on his thighs resulting in his horns being in easy reach to stroke and grab onto… and who could resist that? It didn't take long for him to go from gentle stroking to rough pulling, he started to feel Bull’s breath against his crotch. Kaeto picked up his pen with his free hand and continued with his paperwork.

“B-boss?” Bull stammered, breathless. 

“Si, corazón?” Kaeto responded, trying to hide the laughter from his voice. 

“C-can I come? Please?” Bull groaned burying his face in Kaeto’s crotch. He gave a smug laugh, put his pen down, and pushed his chair back. He put his index finger and thumb under Bull’s chin pointing his head up. Kaeto couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at the sight: Bull tied in place, on his knees with his wrists tied together, they fell down to his cock of course, so he could jerk himself off in anyway way he liked - he just couldn’t cum. Kaeto also had him collared and leashed, the latter of which was wrapped around his stroking arm. Kaeto leaned forward and kissed Bull’s forehead. 

“Not until the boy comes, try and be patient, corazón,” Kaeto soothed as he began to play with Bull’s oh-so-sensitive ears. 

“Uhh-h pleease, boss, I c-can’t-” Kaeto straightened out and pulled on the lead in a fluid motion. 

“No,” he interrupted, his voice growing heavier. “We both know you can, show me some of that famous Qunari resolve.” 

“But b-boss-” Bull begged again. Kaeto pulled on Bull’s leash again and lowered his hand down to his neck and suddenly placed pressure around his jugular. 

“Behave or you won’t come at all,” Kaeto growled. Bull buried his head in Kaeto’s thigh and grunted in response. He felt a bite against his trouser leg that reached his skin. He pretended not to notice the slight defiance (whilst in actual fact, noting it for a later punishment) and continued to stroke Bull’s horns. He went on with the act of doing his paper work, during which he felt Bull wriggle between his legs. Kaeto left him wriggling and moaning for a good five minutes (which felt like an eternity to Bull) before he put down his paperwork permanently and pushed back from his desk. 

“Alright, alright, go one. Go fetch the boy,” Kaeto grinned. He stood up and knelt down in front of Bull, he untied his bonds and took of his collar. Bull stood up with sexually frustrated - but clumsy - determination, Kaeto - still on the floor - grabbed him by the hips stopping Bull in his tracks. Kaeto found himself briefly loosing control and kissed, licked and bit Bull’s hip, waist, chest, biscep, neck… Before finally finding himself breathing in Bull’s ear. 

“If you’re good,” he started, his voice a low whisper. “I’ll let you come inside of him.” Bull groaned as his back twitched, his ears grew red and his skin got hotter. “Now off you go,” Kaeto finished by slapping Bull’s arse and making him stumble. He groaned all of the way, almost in pain from how hard he was and desperate he was to finish. Kaeto chuckled as he moved to the conveniently placed armchair and watched as Bull returned, leading Dorian - on collar and leash - who obediently trailed behind him on all fours. 

“Oh hello there, boy,” Kaeto smiled as he leaned forward a little. 

“I have a name you know,” Dorian replied smirking. Bull pulled on the collar and Dorian knelt at Kaeto’s feet.

“Yes, and today it is Footstool,” Kaeto said, Dorian wasn’t sure if that was a joke until Bull’s hand in his hair as he not too gently forced him onto his knees. Kaeto picked his feet up and rested them on Dorian’s back, elevating them slightly… Dorian as still quite small in comparison to him and Bull. Kaeto was small and thin for a qunari but for a qunari. Bull knelt beside Dorian, desperate to touch him, but the dutiful qunari waited for instructions. 

“Bull,” Kaeto said absent-mindedly. “I want my feet rocked. Finger fuck Footstool for me.” 

“With pleasure, Boss,” Bull smirked. Kaeto passed him the conveniently placed lubrication gel and Bull lathered his fingers in it. One hand pulled open Dorian’s cheeks, the other started to tease his arsehole, Dorian squirmed and moaned as he resisted the urge to thrust into Bull’s hand. 

“Kaf-aahh-” Dorian suddenly gasped as he felt Bull’s thick finger slowly penetrate him. The size of his paramour's fingers really shouldn’t still shock him. Bull kept still for a moment as Dorian relaxed and got used to the sensation, as soon as he did, Bull pushed in a bit more. Then retracted. And pushed. Quicker and quicker. Until finally starting to push a second finger in. 

“Ohhh, ohh, oh maker, ven-venhed-”

“Awfully loud for a foot stool,” Kaeto joked as he enjoyed the view.

Dorian was getting looser and more relaxed, fingering was getting easier and Bull became a little less worried of accidentally hurting him. He took this as a sign to get faster and harder. Suddenly he felt Kaeto’s hand against his chest. 

“Slow down, mi corazón” Kaeto said softly - suddenly a little bit out of character. “We don’t want to wear our amor out now do we?” 

“Oh it's good, boss,” Bull nodded, not even trying to hide his excitement. “He's been stretching himself out.” 

“Oh, has he know?” Kaeto said, turning to Dorian, taking his feet down from his back, and leaning towards him. “In that case, do as you wish.” He ended his sentence by giving Dorian a hungry, passionate kiss. Before letting him fall back into place. Kaeto found his place back on the armchair and Bull started spreading his fingers inside of Dorian, and fingering him deeper whilst he started to lube up his condom-covered cock with his other hand. Bull pulled out and took Dorian’s waist, his grip was tight and Dorian's moan told Kaeto Bull’s fingers were digging into his stomach. Bull gently probed Dorian’s arsehole and slowly eased his cock into him. Bull gasped instantly and almost doubled over as he felt the warm, wet arsehole around his cock. 

“Ohh- oh fuck,” Bull said suddenly. Kaeto sprung onto the floor he knelt at Dorian’s head and took Bull’s head in his hands. 

“Come inside him for me, corazón,” Kaeto said softly but very clearly as a command. “Come inside him, stretch him out for me. Make the slut a nice gaping-” Bull moaned and fell back as he came. Kaeto hesitated for a moment but when Bull pulled out he took Dorian into his arms and said quietly but clearly. “My turn.”

Both of them look at Kaeto in surprise. “Are-” Bull paused. “You mean-”

“Did I stutter?” Kaeto said softly. He sat back into his chair, pulling his trousers down and grabbing his hard, dripping cock. “Help the boy onto my lap, I can use your come as lube, right?” Bull - still a bit stunned and post-orgasm - helped Dorian onto Kaeto’s lap. “Hold him still, I want to fuck up into him,” Kaeto said suddenly. Bull was still confused but did what he said.

Kaeto had intended to gently push his cock inside the boy, but Bull had done a rather good job and he slipped inside him quicker and faster than he intended. Dorian started to gasp and swear in Tevene (unintelligibly), Kaeto felt Dorian’s thighs tighten, he saw him throw his head back, his protruding Adam’s Apple, he saw his eyes roll back, he saw those beautiful grey eyes roll back. “Ohh- oh that’s- jo-jod-joder-” Kaeto gasped and stammered suddenly as he suddenly started to thrust into Dorian harder and faster. His eyes fixated on Dorian’s face, his rolled back eyes, his open mouth, the sweat dripping from his forehead. His usually perfect hair was disheveled and falling onto his forehead, more handsome than ever. Kaeto stole a glance at Bull’s face- post-orgasm, tired but excited and taunt, watching his Kadan fuck his Kadan was something he'd never dared hope for. He was starting to get hard again. 

“Come for me, mi amor,” Kaeto said huskily to Dorian. “I want to see you come all over my stomach-” His knees began to shake as he fell forwards and Bull made sure he was safely curled up on Kaeto before letting go and collapsing on his knees, in front of the two of them. 

“Your turn,” Dorian gasped as Kaeto looked bewildered. 

“Uh, I -” he stopped. Usually Kaeto didn’t actually do anything sexual he was just the Boss. He watched, he ordered around, he teased… This was new, and he wasn’t at all sure what was expected of him now. Dorian’s head rested on Kaeto’s shoulder, he spoke again, his breath hitting Kaeto’s neck. 

“You’re so hard sir, and so very wet,” Dorian said slightly slurred. “What can I do for you, sir?” 

“I um-” Kaeto paused again, he looked at both of them. He realised he was still jerking himself off, he noticed Bull was doing the same thing. He suddenly wondered what Bull’s cock tasted like, that’s when he felt fear clawing at his gut. 

”Boss,” Bull suddenly asked, horns resting against Kaeto’s thigh. “Have you ever-” 

”Boy,” Kaeto said interrupted defensively. “Suck the mouthy qunari off,” he growled. Dorian chuckled. 

”Happy to, sir,” he replied. Kaeto held onto Dorian as he eagerly lathered Bull’s cock, teasing the tip, using his hand to massage his balls. He gripped the shaft as he sucked on the tip eagerly, he continued for a moment until he got his breath back, then he pushed Bull’s cock far down his throat, Dorian gagged and relented a little, going back to dealing with the shaft with his hand. As he did Bull moaned slightly and grabbed onto the back of his head. Kaeto, who had been dealing with himself - getting faster and harder at this display, started watching Bull’s face instead of Dorian’s. His hungry eyes were flitted between Dorian's eyes and mouth. 

”Talk to me, mi amor,” Kaeto suddenly said hoarsely. Bull’s free arm found itself on Kaeto's shoulders. 

”What should I say? How hot it looked when you lost control and buried your long, hard cock into Dorian’s tight arsehole? Or how hot it was seeing my come dripping from him onto you? Maybe I should talk about how it looks watching you get yourself off whilst my cock hits the back of our boy’s throat?” Kaeto moaned thinking about what must be going on in Bull’s head right now, listening to his words and his deep voice. He focused on the quiet, slow, loving tone he only used with him and Dorian. He focused on the hunger in his eyes. Then suddenly he found his muscles tightened suddenly and his knees started to tremor. He started gasping and swearing unintelligibly in Antivan as he felt his own hot, wet come land in a pool on his stomach. Kaeto’s head hit the back of the arm chair and his limbs tremoured. He felt… tingly. It was… It was. 

After the other two had finished - which Kaeto barely noticed - Bull allowed himself to fall on his knees and rest his face on Kaeto’s thighs. Dorian returned to his place on Kaeto’s lap, curled up and warm, his left leg swung around Bull's horn. They all just stayed there, curled into each other, spent, hot and sweaty. The stayed their in silent contentment for a while before before Bull broke the silence. ”Well, that was new.” Kaeto laughed weakly assuming they would have to talk about that at some point. Not wanting to have that conversation Kaeto picked up Dorian in a bridal carry and laid him gently on the bed. He suddenly felt two large, warm hands at his waist and a voice in his ear. "I'll let it slide _for now_ ," Bull whispered. Dorian tiredly gestured for them to both join him on the bed, which they did. 

"So, film?" Kaeto asked as they all snuggled up on the large, burgundy covered, four-poster bed. 

"Brave," Dorian said suddenly without opening his eyes.

"Do we even have Brave?" Iron Bull questioned to which Dorian nodded. 

"Yeah, I stole Sera's Netflix password," he grinned. 

"In that case," Kaeto laughed, getting up and switching on the television. "Looks like Dorian's the boss." When Brave had started playing he made his way back to the bed. He wrapped his arm around Dorian's shoulders and Iron Bull laid down to Kaeto's right with his arm around him. Dorian snuggled into Kaeto's chest and Kaeto snuggled into Iron Bull's, they talked, laughed and watched the movie. Well, sort of - all of them were too spent to focus on Merida all that much.


End file.
